Joker (Nolanverse)
The Joker was the main antagonist of the 2008 film, The Dark Knight. His depiction in The Dark Knight is often considered the darkest version of the Clown Prince of Crime since his early beginnings in DC comics (prior to a softening of character), at least in regards to live action films. Perhaps due to the popularity of The Dark Knight, the mainstream Joker's extreme sociopathetic tendencies have begun to be more emphasized. He was portrayed by the late Heath Ledger. History Origin and Early Life No one knows who the Joker really was. Little could be confirmed about his early life before he turned to a life of crime. Despite his capture, no traces could be found on his fingerprints, dental records, or DNA matches against the GCPD's databases. In a report filed by the GCPD, there were three theories presented for Joker's identity and origin. The first was that Joker was an escaped patient from Arkham Asylum. However, that theory was debunked on the basis that his identity had no basis within any records. The second theory was that Joker was a former employee of the Harley Brothers Circus, which was documented to have connections with the mob. It was reasonable to theorize that Joker was a disgruntled former employee that had bad business with the mob. The third theory presented was that Joker was a former soldier who suffered from acute PTSD, which explained his cool demeanor and familiarity with weapons, as well as his devastating effectiveness in various forms of combat. Batman Begins Shortly after the death of Ra's Al Ghul, Batman discussed with Lt. James Gordon the effect that he had made on Gotham City since his appearance. Gordon then revealed that a criminal with a "taste of theatrics" had recently committed a double homicide and an armed robbery, and left behind a Joker Card as a "calling card". Gordon also warned that just as escalation occurred in terms of a Police Force against crime, so might the scale and style of criminality change in reaction to Batman's appearance. Category:Evil Clowns Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains from adaptations of comic books Category:Supervillains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Action Villains Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Fearmongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Males Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nihilists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Anarchist Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hatemongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Provoker Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nameless Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mutilators Category:Mastermind Category:Hijackers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Monomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:Snuff filmer Category:Mobsters Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Scarred Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadomasochists Category:Thief Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Benzikinetic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mascots Category:Masked Villain Category:Cheater Category:One-Man Army Category:Arsonists Category:Living Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedic Villain Category:Lego Villains Category:Muses Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Inmates Category:Egomaniacs Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Charismatic villain